Dear Diary
by ice queen
Summary: Xel/Fi matchings^_^ Stolen maces, kidnapped diaries, fifty dollar bills and an odd little heart problem! Chap 6 is up! Filia has a suitor... and an assassainO.o
1. Default Chapter

Dear Diary: It's me again

Dear Diary

By Ice Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, all hail the people who do!

AN: Warning! Try Spoilers!Kinda... My take on the Xelloss/Filia thing, if you don't like the couple don't read.If you do, well, tell me what you think, k?

_ _

_Dear Diary: It's me again.I know I can talk to you, nobody else understands the pressure I'm under right now!What if I'm wrong?What if Lina and the others aren't the prophesied ones?It makes me tremble to think how I could have ruined the fate of the world this way.And to think!I have to spend time in the company of that... of that namagomi!_

_Sometimes he makes me so infuriated that I could just... Ohhh.... I don't know!But then he does something, something completely unexpected.I guess he just likes to keep my emotions high, monsters like him enjoy that kind of thing.He's completely unexpected, deriving pleasure from my rage, but even stranger, loving to throw me off balance._

_He saved my life once.I know, he said it was just to throw Valgaav off balance, but he did save me.I keep telling myself I would have teleported in time, but late at night, when the wind is slamming against the shutters and the only sound I can hear is my heartbeat... well, I have my doubts._

_Oh, but he's a hentai!I swear that he riles me more to see me transform more then to feed off my anger.You see... *Blush* I have to get naked in order to change into my dragon form.I really must learn to control my temper, but that... Xelloss makes me so mad!And I know he's just as happy to see me hike up my skirts and grab my beloved mace-sama.I wouldn't be surprised to find a twenty tucked in my garter one day.I just hope he never thinks of that, I would never be able to live it down!_

_The others seem to tolerate him, even worse, they actually seem fond of him!I can understand Lina... she is slightly evil after all, but even Amelia doesn't seem to mind him and she's the princess of a holy city!I suppose it helps that Zelgadiss can't stand him either, but he's nowhere near as tormented, teased, or purposely infuriated by that trickster as I am._

_I must stop thinking of him and get back to my true goal.We must keep this planet from being destroyed and find the other weapon of light.I have no time to deal with a meddlesome killer, slayer of dragons, the one who took out most of my race!! Ohhhh... he makes me so mad! _

It was just too tempting to resist, and he had never passed up temptation.Grinning even more then usual he quickly yanked the abandoned pink book off her table and teleported far away.

"Why... Filia-chan, I never knew you cared!"The sound of his laughter made the young priestess to wake up with a jerk.

"Wha-what?Where's my diary?"Her hand drifted up to her heart as her face paled.Just as quickly as it had paled it turned bright red, steam coming out of her ears.

"NAMAGOOMMMMMIIIIII!!!!!!"

***********

"She does have such a high opinion of me, doesn't she?I must say even I had no idea she felt so deeply... Perhaps there could be more entertainment to this small dragon than I had thought..."The mysterious priest was mumbling to himself, one amethyst eye open, the other tightly closed.

"A twenty, huh?How amusing!And here I thought that she had no sense of humor."The other eye opened slowly as the smile on his face took an unfamiliar slant."We shall see who has the last laugh, my darling Filia, yes, we shall see."

**********

"Miss Lina, is it just me or is miss Filia acting even more... unusual then usual?"Amelia said softly, trying to keep the aforementioned dragon from hearing.

"What do you mean, Amelia?She seems alright to me!"Lina said, tossing Amelia's fears aside as though they were all her imagination._But she's right..._ The red-headed sorceress thought to herself, _Filia hasn't acted right for the last week, and there hasn't been a sign of Xelloss anywhere..._

Filia, sneezed, wiping her arm across her nose as she trudged on silently.Her heart was no longer in the task before her and she couldn't seem to dredge up her usual enthusiasm for anything.It was rather odd considering that most times she would have been joyous at the fact that the mazoku had decided to stop following them around.Yet the fact that she had never gotten her diary back tended to put a damper on even that high.There were things in that harmless looking book that could get her excommunicated from her position as priestess.Several studies she had done concerning their religious beliefs had made her question the very grand elder himself.If these thoughts and theories were to get in the hands of the enemy... who knew what could happen?

She shook her head, a tremor of fear racing down her spine.With her diary in the hands of the very same mazoku that had destroyed millions of her own, it could well mean the end of dragon kind itself, false teachings or not.Her anxiety got to be too much for her and she stopped mid-stride, whipping out a tea set and placing it in front of her.Just as she was about to pour the teapot was taken out of her reach by a disturbingly familiar lavender gloved hand.

"Now, now, miss Filia, why don't you allow me to pour."His smug voice asked, causing her to stay perfectly still for a second the yank up her skirt and pull out her beloved mace.Well, she would have pulled out her mace, but it wasn't there anymore.She gaped down at her leg, her mouth dropping at the sight of a fifty dollar bill (convert it to whatever type you want) snugly tucked where the mace was supposed to be.

"Wow Filia!Where'd you learn that trick?" Gourry asked innocently, causing even Xelloss to face fault with the rest of the onlookers.Lina, having been the first one to recover, bonked him soundly on the head.

"That... I... Umm... Darn you namagomi!"Filia cried out, running away from the group as fast as possible.Tears silently streamed down her face, though she never even noticed them, with the white-hot embarrassment she was experiencing.

"Mr. Xelloss that was unjust!I demand you apologize right now!"Amelia shouted, pointing her finger as an announcement that she was about to start a speech.Before she could though Zelgadiss agreed.

"She's right, you know.Even you should know better then to treat a Priestess of the Fire Dragon King as a common street walker.Though I suppose it's only to be expected."Zel would have said more, but said mysterious trickster had already disappeared.

"Well... I guess we should have seen it coming.He is a mazoku after all." Lina stated, philosophically.They shrugged, sitting down to the tea that Filia had left behind.There was no reason to let it go to waste!

*****

She was curled up against a large tree, silent tears flowing down her face as she stared off into nothingness.She was such a pathetic sight that something made him almost regret what he had done... Almost.

"Now now, tears are not befitting in one such as yourself.Such loveliness should never be marred by sorrow..."The voice was husky, drawing the shocked glance of the young dragon up with a gasp.Xelloss stood in front of her, his handkerchief held out as a sign of well meaning.

"What would you know, anyways?You would have to have a heart to understand!"She said, shoving the proffered hanky away and pulling out her own.It was bright pink and had a tiny golden dragon stenciled in the corner.He almost laughed, but figured it might not be the wisest thing to do at the moment.

"That wounds me, Filia-chan, truly.I suppose you golden dragons have the market on hearts and such, no?Perhaps I might have one if you were willing to share."His last words were whispered in her ear, the hot breath running over sensitive flesh and forcing her to jump with a little more haste then she wished to show.She jumped to her feet, glaring at him with the self-righteousness of a million years of good breeding.

"I would never, NEVER share my tea with a namagomi like you, much less my pure innocent heart!" She shouted, her tail sticking straight up and her eyes bright red."If you ever so much as suggest such a thing I shall hunt you down and make you pay!"

"You?A weak little golden dragon, make me pay?" He asked, the incongruity of the statement sending him into gales of laughter as he rolled on the floor in SD form."That is to laugh!Fi-Chan you truly are the most amusing creature!"He said, between gasping laughter.

She glared down at him, remembering that she was still lacking her beloved mace, than turned away, heading back towards the other with a small huff of contempt."I suppose it isn't much of a threat to a cold blooded bastard such as yourself." She stated, unable to keep herself from glancing backwards once more."It would be much better revenge if I were to tell you that I was in love with you, wouldn't it?Something akin to Amelia's Life is Wonderful song, no?Too bad Golden Dragons aren't allowed to lie, isn't it?"

His heart, or whatever took its place in pure evil, had stopped at the sentence "I was in love with you" and refused to start up again.He sat there, completely still as she strutted away casually.For once, both of them knew who had won the battle this time, and it wasn't Xelloss.

*******

He sat in his crowded little library in subspace, his booted feet propped comfortably on his desk and a well worn pink book in his hands.Every once in a while he would pound on his chest, disconcerted by the lack of beating that he had grown accustomed to.He didn't need a heartbeat to survive, this human body was merely a guise he had achieved in order to fit in better, but he had grown used to the little details... such as a timed thudding from his chest cavity.

Xelloss shoved the thought to the back of his mind, flipping the pages of the book backwards a few times.He didn't know what he found so fascinating about her words.Perhaps the unique way they flowed together, or the way that her feelings seem to have soaked into the very texture of the book._No matter_, he thought._Perhaps this shall keep me amused until my next duty._

_Dear Diary.I don't know why this is bothering me so much.I have to have faith in the prophecy, the Grand Elder has never truly led me false.It might have helped had The Knight of Ceifeed been able to explain why I now travel with this ragged band.Perhaps it is merely my fate to be stuck with gluttonous heathens that care not about the planets fate._

_I would feel so much safer if they weren't traveling with a demon.But this is no ordinary demon.I have heard tales of his fame and ruthlessness since I was a hatchling.It's hard to reconcile such a gruesome killer with the harmless prankster whom he portrays himself as._

_He is refined, cool at times and merely acts the fool to get his desires.I would almost like him if he were not pure evil.He has the most, and I shudder to say this, class in the group.His etiquette and manners are as fine, if not better then those of mine own._

_I suppose its no wonder that evil comes with class.He is rather high on the demon pecking chain, his mistress must enjoy a properly trained fool._

His heart had begun beating again.He hadn't even noticed while he was reading, but at the moment it felt as though it were trying to break through the very ribs that encased it.White-hot rage had encompassed him at the words 'A properly trained fool.'She had struck too close for comfort in his opinion and for that she had to suffer.His dragon would not get away with such impertinence. 

He shoved away from his desk, clearing away the room with a wave, then teleported once more to the mortal playing field, his usual smile firmly in place.

*********

"I suppose it's only fitting that I would go and forget to demand my diary back the one time I had the upper hand..."Filia said, her voice no more then a low mumble lest the others picked up on her words."Though it was almost worth it to see that useless namagomi speechless for once."

"It's true that few catch me off guard like that my dear Filia!"She jumped, whipping around to find herself nose to nose with a smirking mazoku."But fewer still have lived to tell of it."He finished, enjoying the slight flush over her cheeks.

"I want my Diary back!" She shouted in his face, ignoring that subtle threat he had just given."Give it to me you useless namagomi!And give me back mace-sama while you're at it!"

"Oh no, my dear dragon." Xelloss said, pulling the diary from out of his cloak."This stays close to the place I should have a heart at.Very close." He said, shoving the book into hiding once more.Filia screamed, growing talons that were aimed straight at his face.

He dodged easily, floating in the air and flipping through the pages of the diary once more."I must say it is rather amusing to read, although you have truly lived an overly sheltered life, haven't you?"He flipped to a certain sketch that he was fond of."Would this little demon chibi be me perchance?He is rather adorable if I do say so myself." 

"GIVE IT BACK!"She screamed, clasping her dragon priestess jewel and beginning to change.Just as she had almost finished the transformation Xelloss pulled out a camera and started taking pictures.She stopped, replacing her clothes quickly, a bright red blush on her face.

"And it was just about to get interesting too... oh well, these will do to start my new calendar _Dragu Babes_... Perchance you have a sister?"He asked, opening one eye speculatively.She developed a very pronounced twitch at that moment."Not that you won't bring customers, my dear.It's just..." He dodged the boulder aimed at his head and continued. "Men like some variety in their dragons!Perhaps a brunette?No?Blue?"

Filia picked up her favorite teapot and hurtled it straight for the area between his closed eyes, growling when he dodged it once more."I see, you're jealous.Now Filia-chan you know you're the only dragon for me!I'm asking purely for business reasons!"

"DIE NAMAGOMI!!"She shouted, throwing the nearest thing, which just happened to be Gourry."Wait!" she shouted, before (the irritated by being used only as a prop) Gourry could reach his destination.She grabbed Gourry out of the air and yanked the sword of light out of his holster.

"Hey!That's mine!" Gourry said.

"I'm merely borrowing it to relieve us of an irritation, Mr Gourry.You may have it back when I'm through."Gourry nodded, appeased by her answer.She held it in both hands, an almost evil smile on her face. "Light... Come... FORTH!"She shouted, making the mazoku's eyes open widely.

"I see... I hadn't known you hated me that very much, Filia..."He stood still, as though daring her to do it.The light glowed strongly in her grasp, fueled by both her rage and the great white energy that she possessed. *Small note: I know the jap name for the sword is hikaru no ken, or something like that but I don't actually know how to spell, so Icy cheating^_^*

Filia's hands clasped even tighter around the hilt of the sword as she pulled it back into a wild swing such as with mace-sama.She swung it slowly in an arch, expecting at any moment that he would teleport away, yet he stood.His shockingly wild eyes glued to hers as though wanting something she could never give him.The sword crept closer, heading for the place he should have had a heart, but never seemed to reach.

Clank... She dropped the handle to the ground, still staring into his eerie amethyst eyes, then turned, walking away as though ashamed.The rest of the group shook off the trance that had seemed to overtaken them, running up to the place where Xelloss still stood.Just as they were about to reach him he teleported away, leaving the group only the sword of light, still lying where Filia had dropped it.

*********

"I could have killed him... I should have killed him... Why didn't I kill him?"She muttered to herself, making a cup of tea out of pure habit.The idea that she had had the chance to kill her greatest enemy and couldn't follow through went against every bit of dragon pride that she possessed.

"Perhaps you might miss me?" The oh-so annoying voice asked from behind."It's really not that difficult to admit your feelings.I am rather hard to resist!"She turned, finding Xelloss once again close enough to kiss.Not that she wanted to.She scowled, glaring into his eerie eyes."What?No smart commentary?No great put-down?No beautifully uncontrolled rage?Filia-chan are you sure you're feeling alright?"He asked, putting one hand to her forehead to check her temparature.

She suddenly smiled, an evil look that would have done Xelloss himself proud."Life is wonderful, isn't it?Such a beautiful day to be alive!"He winced, pulling back into himself."Such a glorious day to be near friends!"She was shouting by this time, mercilessly enjoying his whimpers of pain.She stopped, bent down to where her lips almost touched the outer ring of his ear and whispered. "That's what you get for taking away my mace, namagomi. And until I get the diary and the mace back you can expect more of the same."She walked away, her tail twitching triumphantly from the bottom of her skirt.

Something within his twisted little mind began to grow as he glared at her retreating form.For some reason he would never be quit of this irritant, and the worst part was... he had known from the moment he had set eyes on her.L-Sama surely must be punishing him.As soon as he had recovered sufficiently to teleport, he left, once again to hole up in his tiny library and read the ever-present diary.He stopped for a second, a befuddled look on his face as he pounded at his chest once more.There... his heart beat started again. This was really beginning to be an irritation... Perhaps he might ask Beastmaster about it, she had made him, after all.

******

_Dear Diary:It has come to my attention that there is an evil presence in our midst... Yet this is not just any evil presence, this is the one that I have been warned of from days of old.I do not know why Xelloss has decided to join my small band of travelers, but such is true._

_This could well be my chance to rectify the wrong he did to my people.I might, just might, be able to find his weakness and use it to rid this world of an evil even greater than... Well... A really big evil guy.You know what I mean.I would never pass up a chance to kill him! Never!For the lives of the millions he so needlessly killed and for the glory of my royal race I shall destroy this... this namagomi!_

_And then I shall save the world. With the help of Lina and her followers of course. I shall show the Grand Elder that I am no mere babe! _

Xelloss jerked out of his dream-like state and, re-reading the last sentence, started laughing like a fool. "No mere babe?Indeed!"When he had recovered his composure he read on, his lips moving unconsciously with the words, Filia's voice in his head.

_I grow weary of his ever-present need to protect me, to shelter me from the evils of the world.I know he feels that I should be untainted as one of the royal priestesses, but he has taken it too far.There are times when I hear the others whispering, only to have them stop as I draw nearer.What are they hiding from me?Why will no one answer my questions concerning the ancient ones?All I'm told is that they grew too powerful.I should be satisfied with what I am given.May Ceifeed forgive me for my doubts._

His eyes slowly opened, a speculative gleam shining out.So even the grand Dragon Priestess wondered about the superiority of her race... How amusing!Perhaps she wasn't as naive as he had first believed!He closed the book, pocketing it back next to the temperamental beating from his chest.He didn't have time for this entertaining little dance she tried to lead him on, he had to get the last of the weapons before Lina and the others did... Speaking of which there were a few people with bad haircuts that he needed to talk to.Again, the area where he had stood disappeared, leaving behind just a faint whiff of black.

******

(Later that evening)

She found her mace waiting in front of her door.A dark purple ribbon tied around it, taunting her.She reached down, picking up her beloved mace-sama, and watching as a small scrap of paper fluttered to the ground.

_I have returned your mace, for this you owe a boon,_

_In order for you to receive your diary you must_

_Trust me in the days to come, even if_

_It means your very life._

_Forever your tormentor,_

Xelloss

She growled, turning back into her room and slamming the door shut loudly.From within the shadows a figured watched, listening to his heart once more.They were drawing near, and he had the feeling that his lovely little dragon would hold the key to this amusing puzzle.

It really would be a pity if he had to kill her.For some reason she and this heart thing seemed to be connected.He touched his chest, satisfied that at the moment it was beating nicely.As he had thought often before, although he didn't need it... He had grown accustom to the sound.He walked away, whistling, never noticing the creak of the door as someone watched him go.

(Epilogue)

She had waited until the small fox had fallen asleep.They were on their way to Seirune to start up a shop, the first legitimate job Jilias had ever had, she only hoped he would refrain from destroying it.After the fight she had found her diary in the same place she had always kept it, buried under her girdles.Although she was blushing she was happy enough to have it back that she refrained from screaming.She flipped through the pages, trying not to laugh at the little doodles he had drawn of her in the margins.

"I guess I shouldn't have worried, he already knew much more about my race then I ever did."She said to the night sky, regret buried deep in her voice.Filia shook it off, flipping to the last page, surprised to see someone else's writing, though she knew she shouldn't be.

_Dear Filia Ul Copt's Diary: I hope this sees you well, Fi-Chan.You do know that I will try to avoid killing you in the future, you provide such entertainment as it is.There are some things that you wish to know about your race, perhaps even one day you will be curious enough to overcome your pride and ask me._

_I don't suppose you could explain the human meaning for the heart, could you?I suppose I could ask Lina, but she would merely try to find out why I'm asking.It just seems that whenever you're near my 'excuse for a heart' as you so love to call it, seems to stop.In all my many years I have never had this peculiar problem... It is rather irritating after a while._

_No matter, I doubt this shall be the last time you hear from me.You're rage just tastes so sweet that I know I shall never be able to help myself.Forever your mazoku, Xelloss_

Filia closed the diary slowly, tucking it under her pillow.L-Sama had surely doomed her, she thought with a bittersweet smile.

***********

Deep within the Sea Of Chaos a golden laughter was heard, and all returned to black.

The End

__


	2. Dear Filia

_Oh dearest of diaries! What a joyous moment I can bring to you! I am so enthralled! This lowly golden dragon has... A SUITER! I must admit, I have not met this wonderful man in the flesh, yet I feel our hearts are already one! There truly shall be a happy ending for this poor dragon after all! His words grace my heart with the radiance of sunlight, his sentiment leaves me weak in its depths. And best of all... He too is a dragon! _

_I feel the only place I may keep this letter is within your heart, my diary. May you keep his words safe for me. _

The diary slammed shut on the small table beside the bed. A piece of paper came fluttering out of it as though on it's own will, making the reader chuckle lightly as the gloved hand pulled it out of mid air. 

"So... Filia has a boyfriend. How... interesting." A single amethyst eye glinted in the otherwise empty room then it, and the scrap of paper, disappeared, leaving behind a mere trace of laughter in it's wake.

****** 

Filia was elated, she had just sold off her last piece of pottery made by Jillias, claiming that it was the newest fad in all the richest of families. The fact that it was butt-ugly made little difference to the awed customer, and he had shelled out a good thousand bucks for the horrendous piece. She almost felt sorry for him, for his wife would surely kill him... but that was no fault of hers. 

Jillas was truly sweet, and she didn't mind indulging his creative urges now and then, it helped to keep his other, more destructive, urges under check. Thankfully Grabos was much happier to just be handed a broom and pointed in a direction. The large croc man was a nice change of pace from exploding gunpowder. 

She was so happy that she almost didn't notice the small white envelope placed on her small coffee table, but when she did, she was a sight to behold. Her eyes grew larger at the site of this, and her hands clasped together in front of her chest. "He wrote! He wrote me just as he promised! Oh Ceifeed be blessed!" The young golden dragon grabbed the small piece of paper off the table, clasping it to her heart joyfully. 

This truly is a blessed day!" She sighed, running up the stairs to her room happily, her tail peeking out from the bottom of her skirt. Grabos and Jillias had followed her into the house, merely looking at each other with a shrug before heading towards the kitchen. 

_My dearest Filia, _

_Forgive me for my presumptuousness, I know full well that we have not been properly introduced and that my actions could easily sully your perfect reputation. I can only ask that you understand how greatly enthralled I am to have... _

"Rather arrogant bastard, isn't he?" The voice interrupted her reading, making her look up in shock, then pull out her mace. 

"HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY ROOM, NAMAGOMI? FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE!" He dodged her blows easily, managing to grab the letter from her hand before she noticed. Floating just out of reach he began to read out loud, his voice mocking the words she held so dear. 

"'My dearest Filia, I cannot help but find you to be perfection made flesh.' Truly, he hasn't met you, has he?" He smirked, dodging an especially well aimed blow. "'I hopelessly find myself counting the days until we...'" He stopped, looking down at the red-faced dragon with something akin to shock on his face. "Don't tell me you actually plan to MEET this impudent young upstart?!" 

"What matter of is it yours, mazoku? If you recall I have more to my life then providing entertainment to garbage like you!" Her voice was coming in little pants, her face still red from her rage and futile exertion. He laughed, tossing the letter down to her with his trademark smirk. If it seemed a little forced she was too mad to notice. 

"Oh, it's nothing to me if you wish to waste your time with a snot nosed little brat. I just thought you had a business to run." He cocked one eye open, his look patently innocent. "Or are you going to leave Grabos and Jillias in control?" 

"For your information, namagomi, He is coming to Me, not the other way around. And I would appreciate it if you would kindly refrain from showing your face while he's here!" That last sentence was stated with a look of pure killing intent, but it didn't faze the mazoku one bit. 

"Oh, but that's too bad, my dear Filia, for you see... He's coming at the exact time I have a vacation scheduled! And who else would I wish to spend the time with if not my favorite dragon?" His voice was mocking, even as she winced at the word 'Favorite.' Before she could find her rapier sharp tongue he had teleported away. 

"But... how do you know when he's coming?" Filia asked the empty room, a confused look on her face.

********* 

The seemingly ever-genki monster lost his cheerful facade the moment he was secure in his little library. His eyes cracked open slowly as he glared off into space. With a snap he pulled up the diary he had kept track of since the moment he had returned it, flipping through the pages in need of... something. In truth, he had checked in on an average basis, stealing the pink book when Filia was least likely to notice. It carried both his and her chi traces though she rarely noticed. For some reason that thought made the mysterious priest smile. 

Now that he thought of it, it had been a while since he last checked. He had been busy for the last month, he supposed. It shouldn't have surprised him that she too had gone on with her life after their parting, even though it seemed just like yesterday for him. Odd, that. Rarely did Xelloss dwell in the past, much preferring the emotional conflict of the now. He shook it off, ignoring the now familiar stutter in his heartbeat. It was not for cold-blooded killers such as he to wonder such matters. 

If Xelloss were to think of it, he was rather arrogant in the knowledge that no one else knew the golden dragon as well as himself. The trickster had read her every thought, right here in this pink book. The idea of someone actually being allowed to see these thoughts, without even having to steal the book that encased them made his very being rage. It was... UNNATURAL! No one would be able to see his dragon's inner turmoil! Not as he had! She was his meal ticket, and anyone trying to come between him and her delicious rage would suffer a million times over what he had done to her kind. 

The pink book was tossed carelessly onto his table before he snapped the room away and headed towards his mistress's quarters. In his irritation he forgot that he was supposed to return the book. Oh well, it wasn't like he hadn't had it for longer before. 

The beautiful blonde woman looked up, somewhat surprised to see her priest entering her domain without being summoned. She masked the surprise quickly, for who else do you suppose Xelloss learned his unreadable expressions from? Xelas lightly tapped her cigarette against the ashtray and smirked at her favorite amusement thing. "My my, what seems to be the problem Xelloss?" 

"I wish to ask a favor, Mistress Beastmaster." Xelas's eyes widened slightly, he had dispensed with his usual games and trivial barbs he was so fond of. She was, for the first time in centuries, rather curious. "I desire some time to myself, a vacation if you might. There is a... personal problem that I must take care of. And since I have been at loose ends since the Darkstar incident I assume you won't even miss me!" He bowed, a slight smile glancing his face as usual. "Perhaps I might even find a new… toy… for you whilst I'm gone." She smiled, slightly intrigued at the thought of fresh blood. 

"Of course you may take some time, darling! Simply remember to check in every day." 

"Thank you mistress, I shall return before you know it." 

The door closed, leaving the beautiful blonde woman who began to smirk as she teleported to a well-known diner. Perhaps Luna would know what was wrong with her darling trickster, but meanwhile she decided to take a little down time for herself, as well. 

********** 

The room was dark, a tint of blue light casting the shadows into even starker relief. A large table with shadowed creatures was barely discernable, whereas the creature they spoke to so softly was but a mere wisp, his form so concealed that one only had the impression of a long, black robe. 

"As you wish, my elders. The one you have decreed a nuisance shall be disposed of at once." They nodded, dismissing the cloaked figure who than disappeared in a small puff of blue light. 

"He grows too bold. Perhaps this golden is not the only one we shall have to dispose of." A general murmur of consensus was heard from the others. The camera pulls back, back, than sends the audience crashing through a window down twenty floors and thuds hard on the ground. 

"Blast it Gourry! I told you to keep that thing on its track!" Loud screams of 'FIREBALL' and 'Lina!! I'm sorry!' were heard as the author gives up on serious for the moment and cuts the scene short.

**********

He was sitting at her breakfast table the next morning, his ever genki smile firmly in place, his feet propped up on her table, but that wasn't the real reason she pulled out her mace. It was the sight of her beloved diary firmly in his grasp. He was so immersed in his reading that he didn't even see the first blow coming. 

"NAMAGOMI!!! Just what do you think you're doing in MY house, at MY table, with MY diary???" Filia asked whilst she knocked him over the head with the spiked end of her beloved mace yet again. Xelloss looked up with his slightly pained, yet thoroughly enjoying it, smile. 

"Why, my dear Fi-chan! You're especially violent in the morning, aren't you? I should expect no less from a dragon!" Her tail went up instantly as she glared down at him with blood red eyes. "I thought it only fitting that I prepare the early morning meal, since I shall be living here for a while." He motioned towards a pile of indescribable black toast set in the middle of the table. A small purple flower in a vase set the table off nicely, if he did say so himself… And he did. 

It was truly a shame that the table he had worked so hard to prepare was the large mace-sama's next victim. But alas, such was the case with a violent dragon like his. He gave her a puppy dog look, his eyes slightly open. "Why Fi-chan! And here I went to all the trouble to make your morning a comfortable one!" 

His look almost made the irate golden dragon falter, but something registered in her mind at that exact moment. "What do you mean… living here?" 

"What? Did I forget to tell you?" Xelloss smiled as she looked at him intently. "Sore Wa Himitsu Desu!" Filia face faulted, hard. 

Jillias and Grabos walked in, each rubbing at the sleep in their… eye. "Howdy boss, is that the boyfriend you's been talking so much 'bout lately?" Jillias asked, still too out of it to recognize who Xelloss was. Filia gasped, giving Xelloss all the time in the world to ruin her life yet again. 

"Why of course Jillias-san! I hadn't thought to let the secret out as of yet, but Filia-san and I will be making the wedding arrangements just as soon as possible!" WHACK! Mace-sama-d right up the head. 

"I shall never marry this namagomi! Not even if my very life depended on it!" she shouted, somewhat hurt that someone she considered a friend could even think such a thing. It didn't matter though, the one eyed duo were already greeting the shining egg in the corner, telling the reborn 'Lord Valgaav' about what dreams they had had. 

It would be a while yet till the egg would hatch, Filia thought proudly. He would be raised well with such loyal protectors. The sound of a throat being cleared brought her attention back to the matter at hand. Xelloss was back to reading her diary, every once in a while conjuring up a pen to make some sort of comment or draw another doodle. It almost made her smile, having been put in a good mood at the thought of Chibi Val, but then she remembered she hadn't given him permission. 

"Give me back my diary!" And thus the normal, or at least normal for them, day began, neither of them knowing that difficulties would soon be on the rising... Well, Xelloss might have known, but his reply when questioned? 

... Sore wa himitsu desu! *My, what a fount of information we have in that one.* 

******** 

He tucked his spectacles in his front pocket, making sure that they wouldn't rub against the handy pocket protector by wrapping them in a handkerchief. His slightly too long blonde hair fell in his blue eyes, giving him the same innocent look that Gourry was so good at. His name was Vincent Samuel Kummins, one of the lower followers of the Water Dragon. And he was about to meet the woman of his dreams. 

Setting out towards his destination he couldn't help but fear he was no match for the wondrous travels that his darling had been on. He was much too plain, too sedate and set in his ways for such an enthralling creature, yet something in the tone of her letters made him press on. Not to mention something deep within himself as well. 

The slight, almost feminine, figure started walking down the street of his town, whistling a happy little tune. Perhaps luck had shone on this poor soul after all.

******

"Filia dear, we really should think of trading this small cabin in on something more befitting of our number." Xelloss asked over dinner that night, his smile as sincere as ever while he watched the golden dragon fume silently for a few seconds. 

"What do you mean… OUR NUMBER??? Just because you've forced your way into my home doesn't mean you're staying indefinitely!" She screamed, making the two innocent spectators quickly excused themselves and ran out with their plates firmly in grasp. Grabos even took the time to grab Valgaav's basket before he left. 

Soon the reason for their hasty departure was evident as the kitchen area became mere scraps of debris and a loud rampaging dragon swung a mace wildly through the air. A small purple haired creature floated in front of her sipping tea and calling out encouragement to the beleaguered dragon. Several of the neighbors gathered in the streets, taking bets over which would win this time, having already seen this exact same situation four times that day, and many times before, whenever the usually sweet Filia-San had the young man to visit. There was even a poll as to when the wedding would take place. 

There was only one person that appeared stunned, not to mention appalled by the riotous violence that was taking place. He stared up at them, pulling his over sized glasses out of his pocket to confirm the identity of the dragon in question. "Filia-san?" He asked, making the large head swing down and glare at him. 

"I am, might I ask who wants to know?" She stated, her voice, though loud, was sweet and cultured. The young man pulled nervously at his collar. 

"I'm… I'm Vincent Samuel Kummins, your pen pal?" He stated tentatively, only to find himself staring into another set of eyes completely. Vincent stepped back, instantly recognizing that this was one of the mazoku race, and a powerful one at that. 

"Well well! Vinny! How lovely to meet the one which has stolen my beloved Filia away from me!" The mocking voice contrasted sharply with the strange amethyst eyes. They closed quickly, though not before sending a shudder of terror through the young dragons soul. "But allow me to introduce myself! I would not wish to seem rude!" The slender man said, making an exaggerated bow. "I am Filia's greatest confidant, Xelloss." 

"Xe-Xelloss? Servant to Beast master Metallium? The one that whipped out most of the Golden clan during the war??" Vincent asked, a look of shock on his face, his blue eyes wider then usual. Xelloss smirked, the dragon had shown his naivety with that question. He would be a wonderful new plaything, if he hadn't been after the trickster's personal meal ticket, that is. 

"Oh, that? Why, yes! That was me, wasn't it?" He laughed slightly, watching the now pale creature through shut eyes. "It's been so long now that I forgot all about it!" Filia's eye began to twitch, making Xelloss remember her strange problem with that old situation. Truly, dragons never learned to deal with the past, ne? 

"Filia dear, we seemed to have forgotten our manners, have we not? Invite the young gentleman…" _And I do use the term lightly_, he added silently. "Into our home!" He bowed yet again, flourishing his arm in the direction of Filia's house. Both dragons stared at him blankly, Filia having taken advantage of their conversation to change back into human form. 

"Your… home? But… I thought…" Vincent started out, only to have Filia grab him by the arm and drag him inside. She smiled, trying to disguise the rage in her eyes. "Umm… all right, wherever you lead, my dear Filia-san!" 

**_My_**_ dear Filia?!! That upstart! He will regret his actions… Very soon._ Xelloss followed them slowly, noting the way that they looked like the most ideal couple in the universe, both tall, blonde and… Boring. There was no way this 'Perfect couple' would last long, Filia would surely grown bored within the first hundred years at most. 

He had to save her… Or at least, he had to save himself. The two in love would probably be sickening enough to kill him. The usually pale mazoku turned even paler at the thought.

******* 

The namagomi was being ridiculously polite for him… It worried Filia more then she had expected, though she tried to will those thoughts away. Perhaps Xelloss would allow this visit to remain pleasant. She looked up slightly at the newcomer, thrilled at his gentle eyes and handsome looks. He was blushing! She smiled slightly to herself, gripping his arm just a little tighter. She had finally found the prince she had dreamed of! 

"Fi-Filia-san, I can't help but… Enquire… why do you allow such a vicious killer to reside with you? Truly from what I know, or what I had thought to know, you would not be one to be acquainted with a… Well… A DEMON!" He looked down at her, impotent rage in his every action as she tried to reconcile the fact he was questioning HER judgment. 

"Well… Vincent-san… though I know we have had personal relations through our letters, I suggest you be aware that I… I am not accountable to you." She tried to put it gently, but from the muffled laughter behind them she assumed she hadn't succeeded. Vincent paled, stiffening slightly as he withdrew his arm from hers and walked ahead. 

"Why Filia-chan! How noble of you to stick up for me!" The annoying voice called from behind her, causing her tail to stick up straight. She blushed brightly at the sound of the wolf whistle. "And I must admire your choice of underwear! Are those miniature gold dragons I see? How adorable!" 

Before he could say another word her beloved Mace-sama was planted firmly in his face, sending him flying to the other side of town. She smirked to herself, her excellent hearing picking up on the mazoku's laughter, even as he hit the ground. It didn't hurt that he was a masochist, it allowed her to release her temper without fear of hurting someone seriously. 

Not that she didn't try, of course. 

She turned back, sighing at the thought of dealing with Vincent after the rough day she had had. It pained her to admit it, but this golden dragon seemed a slight... judgmental. Maybe she was just growing cynical with her age, but black and white had started to blur a long time ago... about the time she met a certain monster to be precise. 

"Ano... Filia-san? Was that Xelloss I heard laughing just now?" The dragon asked, his big blue eyes looking willing to help her kill the errant namagomi. 

"Oh... He just had to make an unexpected trip across town. He'll be back soon enough." She blushed slightly as the young man got a decidedly lecherous look on his face. 

"Does that mean we are... alone?" He asked, moving over on the futon and patting the seat beside him in invitation. She declined silently, sitting herself at the edge of the single chair on the other side of the room. Just then the door opened and the sound of tromping boots made her uneasy heart leap. 

"Hiya Boss! Me and Grabos was j'st wond'rin if you had any of that fine stew ya make so well left? We done sold most of the stuff you sent us out with and was gettin kinda hungry if'n ya know what I mean!" Never in her life had the golden dragon been so glad to hear that voice. 

And then another came voice came from behind them. "Itee, Dragon lady! When did you learn to hit so hard?" She smiled happily, for once glad of the irritating namagomi and his not so perfect timing. "Isn't it time for dinner? Grabos looks a little on the peckish side, and I'd rather not find out what he likes to eat." He gave a fake shudder, to which Grabos growled. 

"Oh, no Xelloss-san, Grabos doesn't eat mazoku, say's they's too fruity." Filia choked, trying not to laugh at Xelloss's shocked expression. Vincent on the other hand, was nodding wisely as though the fox man had made perfect sense. 

"I had heard something along those lines before." He stated, giving Xelloss a disgusted look. 

"Ah, but not so for the dragon! I know for a fact they taste positively delicious." The mazoku replied, giving Filia a decidedly shameless grin. Before he knew it he had mace-sama imprints on his face once more. They ate, Filia trying to ignore the looks of loathing tossed by Vincent to the mazoku and the looks of smugness that was sent back. Soon she had everyone in their own rooms, and the small basket with Val in it next to her as she napped fitfully in her bed. 

Somewhere outside a certain mazoku watched her through her window, the pink diary held closely against his chest. For once, both eyes were open, and he wasn't about to kill someone… Although he had thought of it.

*********

The door creaked open slowly, the light but a mere crack stretching out through the silent room and gently touching the face of the one sleeping there. She twitched, turning slightly as she mumbled under her breath. 

The intruder smirked slightly, approaching her with a stealth that few possessed and only the wicked used. He pulled out a shiny golden cord from his pocket, and gently stroked her cheek as he started to wrap the chain around her perfect neck. 

She turned once more, her fist shooting out and slamming into his face as she growled "Namagomi, die!" under her breath. He fell back, grasping his bleeding nose with a curse. Just as he was about to try again a person who could only be the namagomi himself appeared right in front of him. 

"Now, now, as much of an annoyance the woman is I just can't let you kill her. You see, that privilege will belong to me and only me." He stated, moving forward at a speed too fast to be human. 

Just as the fight was about to get interesting the light turned on, and Filia's voice growled into the night. "Just what do you think you're do- nani?? Vincent?" Both Xelloss and Filia stared at the creature bleeding on the floor. 

_I could've sworn he was someone else…_Xelloss thought, quickly masking his confusion while seeing the benefits this could gain him. "Well Filia! Looks like your new beau is a peeping tom! I suppose you are the only decent thing to look at in a small town like this." He smirked, watching as Vincent developed an even worse bloody nose at the sight of Filia in her nightgown. 

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone now! We can't have me interrupting such a tender scene, now can we?" He teleported away, but only as far as the tree outside her window… just in case that freak showed up again. He would be the only freak in this story thank you very much! He was quite happy to hear the young dragon screaming as he flew through the air. A large mace imprint was visible on his pants bottom, making Xelloss laugh out loud. Filia caught sight of him, gave him her best glare then turned without a word, her tail sticking straight in the air.

*********

"So you 'ave no idea whaz goin on wif X-Xelloss?" The now pleasantly drunk beastmaster asked, squinting up at the knight of Ciefeed. "Y-you don' think ish somethin' to do with tha prisshy lil dragon, ish-it?" 

"I didn't say I didn't know, I just said I didn't tell you." Luna said, watching as Xelas tried to take in that entire sentence when three sheets to the wind. The gorgeous blonde hiccupped, than took another drag off her cigarette. 

"Oh… Ya gotsh any more of this schtuff? Ish really good!" Luna smirked, slamming down another glass of Dragu Slave without a word. It was the fifteenth that night, and the beastmaster was having the time of her life. 

"Hey, you! The pretty boy in-da corner!" She stated, happily making her way over to the boy wearing the bandanna. She dropped down beside him, then poured a cup of cold water over his head. "Ishn't he cute??" She asked, holding up the small black pig to Luna. "I made tha spring… jusht for this!" She fell over, snoring loudly as P-Chan squealed and struggled to get away. Luna just smirked, picking up the pig and walking towards the kitchen. Breakfast would be starting soon.

********

The Golden dragon woke early the next morning, surprisingly refreshed for all the sleep she had missed. Beside her lay the egg and basket, peacefully glowing, and her diary. She frowned, thinking that it hadn't been there the last time she had woken, so the namagomi must have snuck in her room a second time in one night. Filia picked it up, flipping towards the last used page to see what he had written this time. 

_To Filia Ul Copt's diary _

_How ironic the position you must find yourself in. To think that your once supposed prince is actually a whiney little whimp! But alas, I see you have not recognized that fact. I suppose it's only to be expected of a selfish dragon like yourself. _

_Your prince is not all he seems though. And as soon as I figure out exactly what he is, I shall take great delight in tormenting you with this knowledge. _

_Forever your tormentor, _

_Xelloss ___

The enraged Golden Dragon ripped out the page and tossed it into the waiting fire. Xelloss didn't know what he was talking about, he was simply mad at the fact she finally had a chance at happiness! Well… maybe a SLIM chance of happiness, but it was more then he had ever had! She supposed happiness might very well kill the arrogant namagomi. 

_ To be continued… _

Ohoyo, Minna-san! I had this started almost a month ago, but I need encouragement to continue! So a word of praise, or any ideas you're willing to pass on would be greatly appreciated!

Ice Queen


	3. One Dragu, two Dragu...

The sun was shining on the sea, the birds were flying high, and Xelloss was having the worst day of his extraordinarily long life. The young upstart had apologized most prettily this morning, claiming that he was in the habit of walking in his sleep and then went to work making it up to his "Dear Filia-san."

Thus, Xelloss found himself sitting in the middle of a romantic picnic for two on this gorgeous day, obviously, he hadn't been intended as one of the "Two." The young dragon that called himself Vincent kept leaning over, whispering in Filia's ear, making her blush. All the good will would have killed the mazoku had it not been for the fact his presence kept the other male simmering nicely under the surface.

Filia, on the other hand was not so easily read. If he wasn't mistaken there was a slight… Gratefulness under her usual 'Namagomis' and other such name callings. He shoved that thought away, almost positive that he was lying to himself.

"Could you please pass the jam namagomi?" Filia asked, her voice dripping with sweetness. 

"My dear, perhaps you shouldn't provoke such a bloodless killer with names." Vinny stuttered, pulling at his collar nervously.

"Maa, maa!! Filia-san uses such names as others would use terms of affection! Isn't that right, my darling lizard-lips?" Xelloss argued, enjoying the sudden wave of rage that came over the small male. Vincent has forgotten to whom he is speaking! Now the entertainment shall begin!! Xelloss thought happily. His usual smile came on quickly as the dragon stood, shoving his finger in the trickster's face.

"I demand you apologize to Filia-san right this moment!! How dare you call her such… OFFENSIVE things??" The young upstart was practically shaking in his impotent anger.

"Vincent-san! Please!! Don't-" Filia started, recognizing the look on Xelloss's face quite well.

"I refuse to stand by silently as he slanders you, Filia!! I am a gentleman and as such I will have him apologize!!" Vincent turned to tell Filia, only to be knocked out from behind by an innocent looking Xelloss.

"You didn't have to hit him quite so hard Xelloss! He was merely pointing out something I, myself have mentioned often!" She stepped over Vincent's prone body and poke Xelloss in the chest with her forefinger.

"Of course! But he's not nearly as entertaining when slandering me!" Xelloss said with a slight laugh. "I can't have all dragons degrading me! Merely the violent ones!" Filia blushed as Xelloss teleported out of reach.

"I suppose I'll have to carry him all by myself, won't I? Worthless Namagomi…" She shouted at the empty space with the purple haired priest had once stood. She stood up, slinging the prone body of Vincent over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. All the way back to the Mace and Vase she cursed the mazoku most colorfully, only to find him perched on her front step, a cup of her best tea in his hands and an annoyingly genki smile on his face.

"What took so long, Filia-Chan? You're slave labor is complaining that you starve them!" 

"If someone had acted the gentleman and carried his victim I would have been here much sooner!! But as it is this guy weighs a ton!!" She tossed the inert dragon onto the porch, making Xelloss jump in order to keep from getting touched.

She stormed into the house, not expecting, or wanting a reply in return. "Boss!! Grabos tried ta cook, and…" Jillias motioned helplessly towards the wrecked kitchen. There was white dusting every surface, and what looked suspiciously as egg on top of the croc-man's head. Filia merely sighed, handing each of them a broom and a dustpan.

"Grabos, next time you get hungry, order out! We can afford it now!" She stated, not mentioning that it was cheaper then repairs would be anyways.

"Yes boss."

"I have a headache. I'm going to my room, Jillias, when you're done with that order something, would you?" The fox-man nodded, already sweeping the floor with gusto.

"Oi! Oi, oi oi!!" The short furry man kept digging into his ribs with a sword. _He had a strange accent and smelt mildly of gun powder._ Vincent thought as he came to. It was that fox man that Filia was so fond of.

_He'll go right after the girl. _

_Shut up! I'm not under your control anymore! _

_You lie… _

_… hai… _

_********** _

Xelloss lazed by her bed, the ever-present diary in his hand as he waited for her to wake up and scream at him. It seemed that she had updated it since he had last read. How interesting.

_Dearest Diary, I find myself in a quandary. On the one hand this Vincent is well-mannered, has good taste and is everything I have been taught to admire in a future mate, yet… I can't seem to fall in love with him._

_I must not worry, perhaps I am meant to live this life in solitude. I have friends, family, Val will be a child soon, and I will have my hands full with him… _

_I wish that horrible namagomi weren't always around. I can't seem to think straight when he's here. The rage so quickly takes over that I hesitate to… _

_I hesitate to say more, for very likely he shall be reading this later. I suggest you put the book down namagomi, and I would so appreciate it if you would… _

"QUIT SNEAKING INTO MY ROOM!! HENTAI!!" Maced, yet again.

"ITEE DRAGON LADY!! Have you never heard of asking first??" Xelloss asked, his masochistic smile in place. Filia chased him down the stairs, only to run into him as he stopped abruptly. She jumped slightly to see what he was staring at.

"And so the boss lady was saved by Xelloss! Well, 'e said 'twas jest to startle Lord Valgaav, but even she sez tha' was a bad 'xcuse. I per-sonly think he's a lil' sweet on the boss, that he is! Al'ways hangin' bout here wot all tha time!" The last sentence made Filia blush so badly that she hid her face behind Xelloss's cloak.

"Oh… Now, now Jilias-san! While it is true I saved the lizard lips life, I doubt that qualifies as being 'Sweet' on her!" Xelloss moved, purposely showing the still red Filia behind him. 

"If anything it would explain her obsession with myself!! Really, Filia-chan! Must you grasp me so hard? I'm very delicate, you know!" She looked up, guiltily dropping the handful of cloak she was trying to hide behind. 

"I am NOT OBSESSED WITH YOU NAMAGOMI!!" She shouted, completely forgetting why she had been so embarrassed. She pulled up her skirts, not even noticing how Vincent's eyes grew wide and his nose began to bleed. Then she yanked out Mace-sama and the dragon fainted right there and then.

_That sick hentai! How dare he look at MY Filia like that!_ Xelloss was so distracted by this that he never even thought to dodge the mace heading for his head. "ITEE!!" He went head first through the wooden floor, to the floor of the basement. "I would appreciate a little warning next time, Filia-chan! I would think that a Golden dragon could afford to be that courteous after all, but I forget whom I'm speaking to!"

Filia growled, stepping once again over the inert body of Vincent and jumping down to Xelloss's level.

NAMAGOMI!!! DIE!!" Soon the basement full of back up supplies was in complete waste, leaving a happily smiling mazoku and a heavily panting Filia. Xelloss teleported before she could get a second wind, leaving her swinging right at her one remaining vase.

**CRASH** Filia looked down in horror to see her favorite piece laying in pieces on the ground.

"NAMAGOMI!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" But she was screaming at air by that time.

********

The book slammed with a dusty bang, the gloved hand holding it shaking slightly in irritation. "So… That's what the little bastard is. I had wondered."

Xelloss sat back, his one eye opening slowly in response to the interesting news he had just found. "I had thought changelings were a mere fairy tale for human children. But, I of all people should know better! How… Amusing! Trust Filia to choose a man almost as evil as myself!" **Authors note: I'm making this up as I go, so bear with me. New creature development so make the flaming creative at least.**

"I suppose that Lord Beastmaster would find this rather interesting, yet… I believe that she's otherwise disposed at the moment." He smirked, both eyes open slightly. "I shall just have to trust my good judgment then! It is to laugh!"

*********

"One dragu, two dragu, three dragu FLOOR!! WAHAHAHAHAA!!" Xelas was happily occupied getting the young pig boy stupid drunk. She had woken just in time to keep him from becoming Bacon, and had kept him by her side ever since. _He's filled with such delicious rage and despair_, she thought. _The fact that he's cute just makes it all the better!_

By this time she was so drunk she had forgotten the reason she had come in the first place. Luna might have had something to do with this fact, but she wasn't saying a word. Merely passing the Dragu Slaves over. 

_One dragu… Two dragu… Three dragu FLOOR._

********

_ I must... _

_Kill._

_ I must kill..._

_The golden one._

To be continued! Ano... There's a plot here, really! Somewhere... I know I put that around here somewhere... Comments greatly appreciated! Is the OC lame? I think he might get more interesting soon, but I would love suggestions^_^ 


	4. Ah! My Namagomi!!

There are some things that few humans realize, seeing as their lives are so short. Yet, the others, the ones that live much much longer, and can even be considered immortal, have known for some time. In our world these beings are angels and demons. In the world of Slayers… These things are known as the Mazoku and the Dragons… And even then few are completely aware.

For this reason there are things in this story that cannot be explained completely. Actually the writer's just making it up, so if it doesn't make sense, chalk it up to **Cough** higher wisdom^_^; Man, it sounded so cool there for a while, too!!!!

A few things, thanks Spare for pointing out the Suiter/Suitor thing, and Amanda for pointing out that Lord Beastmaster can also be referred to as Greater Beast. Sorry, too much eighties education in my background. If I haven't mentioned it before, consider yourselves my Alpha readers, k? I don't know as many Slayers fans as I would like^_^

Now on to chapter 4

***********

"Why is she still alive?? We ordered you to kill her weeks ago!!" The room was once more located in the dark recesses of some very dark building and the cloaked figure that we all know well was the center of attention.

"Maa Maa!" _Damme, but I'm even starting to sound like that fruity bastard!_ "I have had some… complications getting close to the target. She is well armed and the mazoku known as Xelloss finds it amusing to protect her." Silence. He smirked, knowing that this would be their reaction. Even these uptight fools knew a shiver of fear when that name was spoken. "She is quite powerful in her own right, as well."

"Bah! She is a mere priestess of an obsolete following! She should be no trouble for such as yourself! Or need we remind you of all that you owe us?" The threat was soft, but still there.

"Hai. Forgive me for causing you delays. She shall be exterminated by the end of the fortnight. On midsummer's night eve." The cloaked one bowed jerkily, turning on his heel and stalking from the room like one possessed.

"Call in the exterminator. He grows too powerful for his own good."

"Hai, sir. He shall be exterminated by the end of the fortnight."

*********

The problem with keeping a vicious pet is that there was always the chance of it turning on its provider. No one knew this as well as Xelloss, seeing that in his own way he was the most vicious of pets ever created. But for some reason the thought of Filia being stuck with such a thing unknowingly was a little bit… unsettling.

Ah, but it made no matter what Filia knew and what she didn't. In fact, this situation could easily be conductive towards his own entertainment. Perhaps that is why he chose not to tell her his new information considering her precious Vincent, or perhaps the fact she wouldn't believe him even if he tried. Just call him "Namagomi." And tell him to get lost. **His eye was twitching with that last thought**

He dropped down on the limb beside her bedroom window, watching silently as she talked to the egg that had once been a great prospective, but would end up… a miniature Filia. He really would have to interfere with that, the idea of Valgaav turning into that was quite terrifying to even Xelloss.

Yet, alas, that was the future and he had more then enough to deal with at the moment, thank you very much. _Now… What did changelings do for fun, anyways?_ The trickster started to smile, one eye slowly cracking open. Perhaps he should see for himself.

*******

The trickster priest was in an even odder garb then usual, he was wearing a strange white apron like thing over his immaculate garb and in his hand was a flat wooden piece with paint spots. His other hand, rather then holding his usual staff, was clenched lightly around a paintbrush. In front of the mazoku was a large half finished portrait of what appeared to be…

The young blonde man choked as his nose spurted blood over his white shirt. There was Filia, her skirts flying up as she reached for her beloved mace-sama. The picture blatantly outlined the perfect lines of her calf, and the rage in her eyes. _For once, the fruitcake has done something interesting!_ Vincent thought as he pinched his nose with his handkerchief.

"No, no! This is not right! There should be more… how do you say… Burning passion!" Xelloss said with a silly little accent, all the while watching the young dragon out of the corner of his eye. He snapped, and all of a sudden the picture changed to an image of Filia changing form. Her golden skin gleamed as though in real life, her hair floating around her in a wild wave. Xelloss could barely stifle his snort of contempt at the sound of the young upstart hitting the floor with a THUD.

Vincent woke up to see white. And a lot of white, in fact, ALL he could see was white. But that wasn't what horrified him. "Yare, yare! So that's what's connected to that thumping thing! These non astral bodies are soo much more complicated then I thought!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

He sat up, his eyes wide with fright as he glanced down to see what was happening to his body. "Now now, Vinny! No fair peeking!!!"

Slowly Vincent looked up, finding himself staring into the most eerie eyes that he had ever seen. They were purple, a hauntingly soulless cat like pair of eyes. They spoke of millions of lives just like his stolen with a slight smile. And then all he saw was black.

Xelloss pocketed his small hammer, and smirked. This little episode would haunt the young bastard for as many nights as he had left. Something told the trickster there wouldn't be many. 

He didn't know exactly what had made him do this, but something… What the HFIL?? Was that little bastard… CHANGING??? He was! How fascinating! The small blonde bishonen was turning slightly blue, his ears changing from the sharp pointed dragon ears to a wider version, and his fangs were growing more pronounced. Xelloss glanced around, wondering what had provoked the change, but nothing was in sight.

"I wonder… Perhaps the little upstart isn't asleep after all!" He said to the air, quite amused. Xelloss supposed he shouldn't have used Filia's beloved kitchen for this experiment because if he wasn't mistaken…

"_ROAR!!!!"_ Yes, he was quite correct. Truly! This would be the best fight since Valgaav! He turned, swinging his staff out in a graceful arch to hit his adversary. The small changeling moved, and was about to pounce again when the lights turned on.

"NAMAGOMI!!!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"

An enraged Filia came trudging down the stairs, her hands wrapped tightly around her mace and looking absurdly adorable in chibi golden dragon pajamas with feeties. Her hair was pulled high on her head and some strange green substance appeared to be growing in her face. The sight distracted Xelloss just enough to make him surprised to see an innocent looking Vincent knocked out on the floor.

"Nani? I didn't do that!"

"NAMAGOMI!!! Not only must you wake me from a very pleasant sleep, you knock out a GUEST????" She stomped up to him, not even noticing the fact she stepped directly on the aforementioned guest's face. The beloved mace was directly in Xelloss's face, making his eye twitch slightly.

"He's faking it! I swear! Or are you so judgmental that you believe a stranger over me??!" The last thing he saw before being hit out of neighborhood was Vincent, smirking at him from behind Filia's back.

Xelloss crossed his arms over his chest, a thoughtful look on his face. "Really… Must get that Onna a new, softer mallet. Maybe Iron…" He landed head-first on an exceptionally hard rooftop, merely to top off the masochistic moment, of course. He hopped up, none the worse for wear, his eyes cracking slightly.

"Someone shall pay for this, oh yes, and they will pay hard." And we all know he wasn't talking about Filia, now don't we?

********

Draco Strognoff was bored. He didn't like to be bored, because being bored equaled thinking, and thinking made his head hurt. He shoved back from the tavern table, pounding down his large flagon of ale. "Boys? We gotta get a job!"

The inebriated group of bandits that surrounded him screamed in reply. They were too far gone to have understood his last sentence, but Draco didn't care. He was the strongest of the group, so his word was law. He shoved his hand through his spiky black hair and glared at the smaller men.

"That means you gottsta SOBER UP!" He shouted, smirking as the fifteen men fell off their stools onto their butts all at once. "Cuz we's goin Dragon huntin!"

"WHOO HOO!!! DRAGON! DRAGON! DRAGON!!"

"Ano… Boss? What's a dragon?"

**Sweatdrop**

***********

A bleary eyed Higher beast looked up at the annoying group interrupting her party. _Dragon hunting?? Could he possibly mean Xelloss's little pet gold? My! This might get entertaining, after all! _

Xelas shoved back from the bar, suddenly completely sober. Smirking down at the drunken piggy next to her she dropped a few bills and walked off. She had more entertaining prey for now, not that she would forget her darling little P-Chan. Oh no, he would serve for much entertainment later. With that thought she disappeared, as though she were never there.

Luna glanced up, having been the only one to notice, grabbed and counted the bills, then went back to serving. One learned quickly that being the best friend of a dark lord and the knight of Ceipheed meant that keeping ones mouth shut was vital. Not to mention profitable.

*********

Hiya mina-san! Ice here again^_^ I think this is bout to wrap itself up in the next couple of chapters, at least I hope so. I apologize for the lack of Filia-goodness that we all enjoy, but that will be taken care of next chapter… I think. As always, Ideas, criticisms, or encouragement is greatly appreciated, so please review!


	5. Dragu Hunters

I finally know what's happening!! Woo Hoo!! **Does a lil happy dance** But for my own personal entertainment I believe I'll keep you guessing^_^ And I know neko-chan asked when the two were going to get together… And I'll give you an answer!

Sore… Wa… Himitsu desu! Bet you saw that coming, ne?

Now on with the show.

********

_We haven't much time left. The gold must be killed at the end of this week and today is Friday. _

_Hai, I know. But what of the mazoku? _

_He's the reason we began this in the first place. _

_… hai, but he's more powerful then I had first believed… _

_******** _

"NAMAGOMI!!!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU????" The mace made a whistling noise as it missed the close-eyed mazoku. "Leave the toilet seat DOWN!!"

They raced past the small blonde, not even ruffling his hair. Vincent said nothing, merely sipping his tea as they raged behind him. He had grown used to the rampant violence, not even noticing their daily brawls.

Every once in a while he would reach into his pocket, as if to make sure something was still there, that, or wince when an exceptionally high pitch was hit. He could have sworn that his eye had developed a permanent twitch, and his hearing would never be the same.

Xelloss was having a lovely day. He could feel the small blonde's depression and was having a veritable feast off of it. In fact, this lovely taste was almost enough to make him regret the fact he was planning on disposing of the nuisance.

SLAM! Filia creamed him over the head with her beloved mace-sama. As he watched the tweeting birds swirl around his head he listened to her sweet talk her favorite weapon. Yes, this day had all he could wish for. "Namagomi never should have called you fat! No no! My poor baby mace-sama is just right, that you are! Did his awful head dent you my darling? I promise momma will give you a nice rub down tonight before bed!"

At that moment two of the males in the house developed a bloody nose, not that Filia noticed, she was too caught up with her mace.

Xelloss glared at the young dragon. _Almost regret, but not quite, you worthless hentai_. He turned, his cape flaring out enough that Filia was out of the blonde bishonen's view. He stopped, for a second forgetting about the blonde male as he watched Filia hugging her mace. His heart stopped beating once again, unconsciously he reached up and pounded his chest, making Filia glance up at him with an unwittingly concerned look. Xelloss followed her eyes to where they rested on his fist, then blushed slightly. But recovered quickly enough, after all he had over a thousand years under his belt. Rarely did he find himself in an overtly embarrassing moment without enjoying it.

"Maa, maa Filia! You do take my breath away with your wickedly destructive ways!" He stated, catching her off guard and reinstating the vicious flirting that he had grown to love.

"NAMAGOMI!! DIE!!"

_Tonight, tonight I take her… And he shall fall. _

For some reason a cold warning ran down the mazoku's back as Filia knocked him out of the house and across town. Something was about to happen… And for once he didn't know whether to look forward to it or not.

********

_Dearest Diary: You, of all know how much I love this time of year, this midsummer nights eve. It's the time of that romantic story of star-crossed lovers, of faerie kings and queens… It makes my heart sigh to think such things might happen. I have always loved the tale of Tatiana and Oberon, how even through the millions of years they still loved, and were loved in return. _

_Yet, the more practical side of me loves this as well, for there is a celebration to take place, and it is ripe for selling my wares! I plan on opening a small stall with which to peddle, plying on the romantic urges of my female counterparts, and the male's desire to comply. _

_I have yet to think of a way to rid myself of Xelloss, though. He, no doubt would ruin the romantic urges, perhaps even forcing me to lose my temper, thus ruining the sales. Yet, I have a few more hours yet before sunset. Perhaps I could convince him that the sentimental feelings of the party would surely kill him! It's worth a try at least._

_So she thinks to rid herself of me with weak threats of love? She is too naïve_. He slammed the book closed, sitting up on her perfectly made bed, where he had made himself at home, of course, and setting it on the table beside him. 

_You know, get rid of all the pink and this could be a pretty decent room!_ He kicked back, leaning against the fluffy pink pillows. _All it needs is a talking box with creatures inside that do amusing things. Wonder what it would be called…_

"NAMAGOMI!! What do you think you're doing on MY BED??" The high-pitched scream dragged him from his pointless wonderings.

"Maa maa, Filia-san! I was about to change the world!" He stated, trying to ward off her flying mace. "So, when are we leaving for this Midsummer thing, anyways?"

"When… HELL FREEZES OVER!!" Slam! Flying Mazoku headed for right field.

************

_Why am I doing this? Yes, if they knew what I was doing they might wonder_... Vincent smiled innocently into Filia's eyes, watching as she sipped her tea. He had made it himself. _Why must I lie, cheat, kill? Perhaps my father could answer, the bastard. Too bad he's dead. My mother? Killed by her own people. My bosses? It is to laugh._

Filia dropped, her head hitting the table almost delicately. The mazoku would be home soon so he hadn't much time. Vincent leaned over, caressing her cheek softly, then picking her up and tossing her dead weight over his shoulder. _I only wish that it could happen any other way, for I could have loved this woman. Had I ever learned to love. _He walked out of the room, heading towards the area the fair would take place at. 

There would be plenty of time to repent of his actions later, after his revenge was over. Perhaps she might still be alive... yet he doubted it. He shrugged, almost smiling at the weight on his shoulder and the bite in the air. _My mother, my father... and those that call me their ward will all be dealt with this night. As well as the fruity bastard she seems so fond of. _With those thoughts the blonde bishonen started to whistle as he worked.

*********

The breeze was gentle, ruffling her hair and tugging lightly at her skirts. The sun, soft and gentle, as though falling for the night, barely touched her cheek. Her nose itched. Filia reached, or tried to reach up to scratch it but something was holding her arm down. For that matter, something was holding all of her limbs down so that she were flat on her back. She jerked, but nothing would release, when she pulled too hard the bindings seemed to dig into her skin. She stopped when she felt a trickle of blood drip down her ankle.

There was no chance of escape, were she to transform the chances where she would kill herself on the wire touching her throat. She did the only thing that came to mind, the one thing that she had sworn she would never, ever do in her life. She screamed.

"NAMAGOMI!!! GET OVER HERE AND SAVE ME!!!!"

*********

Xelas had followed the bumbling idiots for almost a week, and was almost positive that they were dumber then a box of rocks and about as useless. She had been hoping for a bloodbath! Baka humans, they were never so quick to act as to talk. The closest they had come to a dragon was when the leader had burped in the fire, causing the flames to shoot out with his alcohol laden breath.

Perhaps she would have to give them a little... incentive. She dropped down from the cliff she had been standing on, mindful to change into her human form. _This is a job for a real woman, too bad Xelloss isn't here_. She snorted, remembering how fetching her little pet looked in a skirt. Taking a deep breath Xelas screamed.

"It's a dragon!! She's abducted my brother!! SAVE ME!!" She ran into the middle of the circle, tossing her hair and gazing helplessly into Draco's eyes. "Please! A big, strong man like you can surely take care of a dragon!" _Must.... not... laugh! _

"A-a dragon?" Draco stated, now that he was faced with the thought of a REAL one he wasn't so quick to brag. Yet, the woman was quite beautiful and his men were watching expectantly. In other words he was out of luck. "We'll save you! Won't we, boys?"

"Yeah! DRAGON! DRAGON! DRAGON!!" And under the helpless act Xelas was laughing her head off.

********

Vincent watched his precious little hostage, a small smile playing over his face as she woke up slowly. It was almost sunset, and the party was just getting started. He smiled as she screamed, for there had been no sweeter words then these.

"NAMAGOMI!!! GET OVER HERE AND SAVE ME!!!!"

_Yes, Namagomi... Come and save your precious dragon. For we both have much to do this night._

***********

To be continued....


	6. Namagomi no Oberon??

Something wasn't right… There was something just on the tip of her mind, but she couldn't quite grasp it. A figure walked closer, his long flowing cape seeming to enwrap the night itself, his smile soft, yet chilling.

"Ill met by moonlight, my dear Filia." His voice seemed to rasp over her nerve ends, she had known him since the dawn of time.

"Lord Xelloss, what brings you to my small space this night?" She asked, gently shoving the tow-headed changeling behind her back. "I have nothing to do with you."

"My love, you have everything to do with me... now hand over the child. He needs a mans guidance." His hand reached out towards the small one behind her back. _Wait... this isn't right, I am not Tatiana, And SURELY Xelloss is not my Oberon! Where am I? Why is Val so much older? Why does my nose itch so badly??_

Filia's eyes jerked open, as though commanded. The feel of her limbs being restrained reminded her sharply of the things that had taken place. She had been having tea with Vincent-san then the next thing she knew she was tied down to this large rock. Something was digging into her back, and her tail had a permanent kink, she was not a happy dragon.

"I am not a happy dragon!! I would have been perfectly willing to talk this out!!" She called. "Nothing is ever solved with violence! Vincent-san? Where are you?" She turned her head as far to the sides as possible, but couldn't see anyone.

"Yare yare! Listen to the mace-wielding dragon and her peace talk!" Right above her was her favorite nemesis, Xelloss. "I must say, if it had been anyone else I would greatly appreciate the position you are in. Yet, the little upstart annoys me, so I suppose I shall let you out." He smirked, grabbing her tail and she was teleported out of the golden wires. "I suppose you hadn't thought of that?"

Filia flushed, then whacked him over the head for pointing it out. "Shut up, Namagomi!"

"Ano... I'm supposed to be the bad guy here?" Vincent stepped in front of the feuding pair. "I would appreciate being the focus of the story at least ONCE for a change! Now sit down and shut up whilst I tell you my tale of woe." Vincent pushed the two down on the rock, affecting a dramatic pose. Filia clasped her hands in her lap, anticipating a decent story, she was always into angst. Xelloss yawned, pulling out a copy of _Dragu Babes _that the audience really wonder how in the HFIL he got a hold of.

"I was born during a time of turmoil. The love child of a Priestess Green Dragon, nowhere near as powerful as you, my dear Filia, yet strong for our race. She was a healer, taking in lesser beings such as humans and elves, and making sure they returned to their lives in good health. She took in my father. They, no... She, fell in love, believing him to be human, and trustworthy. But he was no ordinary human." Xelloss yawned, tilting the magazine slightly to get a better angle. Filia maced him, but made sure it was quietly. She was really into the story by now, already imagining the romanticism of it all.

"His name was Gaav." Xelloss dropped the magazine, staring up with almost opened eyes. "I see you've heard of him. He was torn apart, still almost completely in human form thanks to his death. My mother loved him, and what did he do? He used her to make a cross breed, me, yet I wasn't strong enough, so he left us. My mother was outcasted, thrown from her clan and disowned by her family for "cavorting" with a filthy mazoku. When I was three she was dead, her throat slit. I was the one who found her."

"I get the feeling we aren't going to get many jokes out of this one." Xelloss whispered to Filia. "Unless you want to stoop to the Gaav and his 'Big Sword' thing..." BANG! Mace-sama'd up the head again. "Oh, right. G-rating."

"My mother's clan showed up shortly after, now I know they had planned it, I've killed too many times not to. They rose me, training me as their assassin, their pet killer- not good enough to claim as family, but good enough to take out the competition. That's where you two come in. I'm supposed to kill Filia, she being one of the last golden dragons of this area, and the greens would swoop in, now the most powerful dragon race around. Or at least, that's what they believe. Who am I to argue? And Xelloss, you're the reason I took the job."

"I'm flattered, yet despite what the fanfics say, I'm actually straight." Xelloss smirked up at the sweatdropping blonde, while Filia merely rolled her eyes. "But if you have a sister..."

"You really are a fruitcake, aren't you? But that's not what I was talking about. You see, you're strange... obsession with Filia-san has been brought to my attention. If she were to be attacked or killed by anyone you would be a force to be reckoned with. Though the idea of a mazoku in love is impossible, the idea of one obsessed enough to kill is not nearly so far off. Since killing is one of your favorite pastimes in the first place." 

"You overestimate my feelings, but it is true, I do enjoy killing. It's one of those... side benefits." By this time Filia had grown bored and was staring at the _Dragu Babes_ with fascinated horror. "Maa maa, Filia-chan! That's my copy!" 

*********** 

"What are they talking about? Where's the violence? The Carnage?? This is lame!" Xelas glared at her favorite priest from behind a large bush. She was surrounded by foul smelling overly bulky bodies and she was getting hard pressed to stay there for much longer without killing something. Starting with that idiot Draco. 

"Ano... I thought that a female dragon was holding your brother hostage?" Draco asked, heedless of the dangerous look in the Over Beast's eyes. "Then why are they sharing a magazine??" 

"Baka." Was her only reply. 

"Should we move in yet? I'm getting a cramp from hiding here." The general mutters of irritation were really grating on her nerves. 

"Shoulda just stayed drunk." 

*********** 

"Yet knowing that I would kill you, you decided to go after Filia anyways? Not very bright, are you? But we could always compromise! I'll kill Filia for you and you can join the mazoku race!" **Sweatdrops for both Filia and Vincent, slight interest from the still-hidden Xelas.** 

"..." Vincent looked over to Filia. "Does he do this often?" She nodded, a slightly disturbed look on her face. "Either way, I care not if I die, all I want is justice for my mother!" 

"And... how would killing Filia to make me kill you get justice for your mother?" Xelloss looked slightly beffudled. "If it's anyone's fault it's Gaav's! And you can't blame a guy for being a horn-" WHAP! _Mace-sama'd up the head yet again. This makes what... three? Nah, four times in one sitting! Filia's getting more restrained by the day!_ Xelloss thought admiringly. 

"You would have to kill the elders! They ARE the reason Filia had to die after all!"

"Ano... Excuse me, but I'm still alive over here..." The two males ignored her, debating over who was really responsible for the death of the still living Filia. "This is pointless, I'm going to the fair, I still have a good two hours left to sell!" Obviously threats on her life weren't that threatening anymore.

"Wait right there Dragon-lady!! I, Draco, and my merry men shall save this fair lady's brother from... you." *Sweatdrops ALL around.*

***********

_And that is where we'll stop for now^_^ I'm sooo evil! I tried to keep it serious! really!! Comments, criticism, arguments over why the green dragons shouldn't even have elders, bring it on! Forgive me for the butchered Shakespeare, I'm trying to keep it understandable for all ages. Curious about Tatiana and Oberon? The king and queen of the faeries, Midsummer Night's Dream. I thought it oddly fitting. And thanks so much for the nice comments^_^ I would have never gotten this far without all of you! _


End file.
